Samurai Monkey (BTD7PotA)
The Samurai Monkey is a Magic-class tower in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. She attacks Bloons by slicing them with her katana. Also, the Samurai Monkey commits harakiri upon death, and this incites all towers around a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey's range of her to avenge her death, attacking 40% faster for 10 seconds. Appearance The Monkey Samurai is a female monkey in samurai armor, wielding a katana. Upgrades Path 1 *'Sharper Katana' - Katana attacks have more popping power. Costs $800 on Medium. *'Laser Katana' - Katana blade is now made of lasers, significantly increasing popping power and damage. Can also pop Lead. Costs $2,400 on Medium. *'Plasma Katana' - The Samurai now wields a katana with a blade of superheated plasma. Massively-increased popping power and damage. Costs $8,200 on Medium. *'Niten Ichi-Ryū (Two Heavens As One)' - The Samurai now uses a Katana and a wakizashi simultaneously in combat. Both are made of plasma, by the way. Costs $57,000 on Medium. *'Tanmonoshitsu Burēdo (Antimatter Blade)' - The Samurai's katana and wakizashi have antimatter blades, triggering huge explosions on Bloons every time she slices them, which she does so with lightning speed. Costs $93,382 on Medium. *'Masamune no Ikari (Wrath of Masamune)' - The absolute pinnacle of Bloon decapitation, fuelled by the full power of Masamune's greatest works. Costs $429,526 on Medium. Path 2 *'Kiri-Sute Gomen (The Right to Strike)' - Basic attacks apply BLEEDING DoT. Attack speed is also increased. Costs $1,100 on Medium. *'Fumeiyo No Mae Ni Shi (Death Before Dishonor)' - When the Samurai commits harakiri, nearby towers attack 55% faster instead of 40%. Harakiri avenge radius increased by 20%. Costs $2,900 on Medium. *'Samurai Commander' - All nearby Samurai Monkeys within a 0/0/2 Dart Monkey's radius of herself inflict 30% more damage. Costs $10,550 on Medium. *'Monkey Daimyō' - Activated Ability: Summon Samurai Clan - The Samurai Monkey summons an army of fellow samurai warriors that charge into battle and slice up Bloons within a large radius of her. Costs $40,000 on Medium. *'Spirit of Nobunaga' - The ability now summons the Monkey version of the feared Oda Clan in their prime, crushing all who oppose them swiftly and terribly. Costs $95,283 on Medium. *'Shōgun no Shōjo (The Shogun Girl)' - The Monkey Samurai is now a Shōgun, the sovereign military dictator of Japan. Ability summons an incalculably-large Samurai army composed of many clans in their prime, including the Oda Clan, the Takeda Clan, and the Tokugawa clan, all in their prime and armed with futuristic versions of their weapons and armor (e.g. plasma katanas, Kevlar armor lined with carbon nanotubes). Costs $430,000 on Medium. Path 3 *'Longer Sword' - Increased attack range. Costs $1,000 on Medium. *'Even Longer Sword' - Further increased attack range. Costs $1,495 on Medium. *'Rōnin Monkey' - Being a warrior with no master, the Rōnin Monkey wanders across the map, cutting up Bloons in her path. Basically, the tower is able to be mobile should the player choose. Costs $6,000 on Medium. *'Kitsune Rōnin' - The Rōnin also becomes a Kitsune, able to construct illusions that distract Bloons, spit fireballs at them and sapping their life force by biting them. Biting Bloons heals the tower and all nearby towers. Her attacks inflict extra damage to Fortified and MOAB-Class Bloons. Costs $72,927 on Medium. *'Kyūbi no Kitsune' (Nine-Tailed Fox) - The Kitsune Ronin can now see and hear everything that's happening in the map, significantly increasing the range of her melee attacks and causing the range of her ranged attacks to be infinite. She can also fly, summon lightning, breathe devastating jets fire, and possess Bloons to make them attack their comrades. Costs $100,000 on Medium. *'Tenko Rōnin' - A nigh-omnipotent mythical creature from the heavens. Costs $501,294 on Medium. Trivia *'Niten Ichi-Ryū' means "two heavens as one" and is a sword technique in which practitioners fight by using both a katana and wakizashi in unison. The technique was founded by Miyamoto Musashi, a famous ancient Japanese swordsman and rōnin. *'Rōnin' translates to "wanderer" and is a term for a samurai without a master. *'Spirit of Nobunaga' is a reference to Oda Nobunaga, a powerful daimyō who came close to unifying Japan. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:References Category:Magic Towers